Torture
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: Kyoya Hibari in a purple dress equals a happy Rokudo Mukuro. 6918 one-shot!


**.Torture.**

**.Pairing.** / **6918**

**.Warning.** / **Contains an adult scene (Just a little though)**

**.Contains.** /** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**.Disclaimer.** / **I do not own KHR!, Hibari Kyoya or Rokudo Mukuro**

**-Kim**

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Kyoya. How do you do?"<p>

A sigh came out of Hibari Kyoya's mouth.

"What is it, pineapple herbivore. Are you looking for a fight?"

The man who just entered the huge Japanese-styled house didn't answer the other man. He got straight to the point.

"I just bought a dress for you, wanna try if it fits?"

Hibari just chocked on his takoyaki. He then stared at the 25 years old Rokudo Mukuro. He was absolutely lost for words. He pulled a 'what-is-this-I-don't-even' face.

"Kufufu, shall I show it, Kyoya?"

"No… I don't want to see what you bought, and I don't care about what you bought,"

Mukuro ignored his lover's request and brought out a lovely, purple strapless dress.

"I thought it might suit you," Mukuro said while smiling like a sun.

Meanwhile Hibari on the other hand was giving a murderous scary aura. There's no way he would wear a dress.

"No means no, I won't wear it, illusionist." He sighed, wiping his dirty messy mouth.

_Being stubborn, is he… Kufufufu, shall I tame this little wild animal?_ Mukuro chuckled inside.

Just as Hibari wiped his mouth, Mukuro approached him and put his hand under the older male's chin. Then he gently pressed his lips against Hibari.

A huge blush just appeared on Hibari's cheeks. After the kiss had been broken, Mukuro gave out a smirk.

Unfortunately for him, this wasn't enough to persuade Hibari.

"No matter how much kisses you give me, I won't_ ever _wear that stupid dress, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro heard glasses shatter inside his brains. Was it such a big deal? It's just a freaking dress, all he had to do was wear it!

"Ku… fufu— Is that so, Kyoya?"

Hibari ignored him and drank his cup of tea calmly. Mukuro twitched in annoyance, although he finds it somewhat adorable (Mukuro has his own way of thinking), sometimes it made him angry. Can't he just for once listen to his own lover?

Then he had another idea.

…_Kufufufu, too bad I didn't prepare a camera for this, knowing Kyoya, he should be blushing in just a few seconds—_

Mukuro started to approach Hibari again. The older one gave out a sigh. _Why does he want me to wear that purple dress so bad…?_ He thought.

Then the indigo hair colored man topped Hibari and sealed his arms. Suddenly Hibari's heartbeat grew faster.

He blushed when Mukuro licked his neck.

"I knew it. You can't take the sensation, hm? That's one of your weaknesses, Kyoya. And it's so obvious too. I love you when you're being cute like this!" Mukuro said out a mouthful.

"Are you sexually persuading me, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari stated the most obvious while blushing. He tried to push Mukuro away but failed when he started invading his lips sensually.

"Oops, did I got busted~?" Mukuro mocked. "St— Mukuro…!" Hibari moaned when Mukuro slipped his hand into his yukata. His blush increased from little to many to uncontrollable to furious.

"Adorable… I just want to kiss you all day long," the younger male whispered seductively into Hibari's ear. (Me: LOL Hibari. Even though you're older than Mukuro you still got the bottom? PATHETIC *tonfa'd) Hibari knew that he was lying, of course… He was doing something more extreme than 'kissing'.

"Just stop it! Mukuro— Don't do this to me!" Hibari pleaded as he started to move around, trying to free himself from the pineapple haired bastard. Mukuro smirked in amusement. It certainly was a nice view for him. He chuckled a bit. _I also—_ he licked Hibari's bare chest and the older male moaned again in pleasure. _–am enjoying this situation._ Mukuro thought deeply.

"Wear the dress, Kyoya. Or I'll torture you like this every single day."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Seems like so,"

Hibari couldn't stand being sexually tortured. He had no chance. "…I'll wear the dress,"

You can guess what happened the next day in the Vongola Headquarters. Hibari attacked whoever that smiled/smirked/chuckled/giggled/laughed at him. Apparently all of them got beaten up at the end of the day. Except for Mukuro, he hugged Hibari and blamed him for being so adorable.

Though that certainly did not stop himself from sexually torturing Hibari again… The purple dress just made it worse for the 26 year old Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem. Regarding the newest chapter, (Spoilers ahead)<strong>

**AOPFJSFJAOKJSLKFJSA YES HIBARI RANKED #1 POPULAR! MUKURO RANKED #3! DAMMIT TSUNA YOU'RE GETTING IN MUKURO'S WAY! -keysmashhh I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIBARI VS. MUKURO YEAAAHHHH! *celebrates with raychulll**

* * *

><p><strong>This was made by Kim. I just wanted to write something perverted. And I was having perverted images of 6918. Wao. I hope Rachel's not mad. :D Reviewww~ I love you guys!<strong>

**-Kim**


End file.
